


Pt. I - Limit of Passion

by orphan_account



Series: Limit of Passion [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Michael Flirts, Teacher-Student Relationship, minor cashton, squint hard, student!Michael, teacher!Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well sir is that what you think about? Do you think about fucking someone into the desk or piano? Do you want to pound into me while I scream your name?” Michael licked at the shell of Luke’s ear and began to unbutton Luke’s shirt without pulling it off.</p><p>“We s-shouldn’t be doing this.”</p><p>“Really, your body says otherwise.” Michael reached between himself and Luke and rubbed Luke’s crotch.</p><p>OR</p><p>Michael's a horny student and Luke's his hot new teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pt. I - Limit of Passion

_2291 words_

Michael knew that there would be something different when he walked into his music class on Monday morning.

It could have possibly been the fact that there was a new student teacher who looked like he was walking sex on legs and could probably fuck Michael all the way into a wheelchair if he wanted to.

The blonde boy looked like he couldn’t have been more than twenty-two, twenty-four at the most.

Michael himself, was eighteen so it wouldn’t be illegal to want to have sex with the man that was to be their teacher for the last term of his high school career.

“Hey Michael? Are you listening?” Calum, Michaels best friend waved his hand in front of the red haired boys face, snapping him out of his lust-induced gaze.

“Yeah?”

“What did I just say?” Calum crossed his arms over his chest and tried to puff up to Michaels height.

“You just said, ‘are you listening?’”

“Don’t get cocky. Anyways, if you weren’t too busy eye-raping the teacher then maybe you would’ve heard that Ashton and I finally got together!” Calum slightly screeched, causing a few people to turn around.

“Thats great Cal! Really I’m happy for you!” Michael tried his hardest to keep up a happy facade all the time, but the need for a relationship with anybody was weighing heavily on him. It wasn’t his fault that he just wanted someone to _love him,_ was that too much to ask?

Michaels parents hated him, half his class did, and he was sure Ash and Cal only spoke to him because they felt bad for him.

“You don’t seem too happy.” Calum poked Michaels hollowed out cheek.

“I’m fine.” And he was, totally fine.

A clap sounded from the front of the class drawing their attention to the hot teacher at the front.

“Uh, hi! I’m Mr. Hemmings but you can call me Luke, it is a music class after all, no need to get too formal.” A few of the arseholes in the class sniggered at the awkward boys comment.

“Okay so… Why don’t we go around the classroom and introduce yourself and your favourite hobby or music artist.” There was a silence in the class before the jock at the front spoke.

“Yeah I’m Jason and my favourite hobby is laying on nerds like Clifford over there and my favourite music artist is Snoop Dogg.” Michael sighed from where he was and pushed his glasses up his nose, he was basically blind without them.

“Um, alright, next person.” And so the list went on until it reached Calum and Michael.

“I’m Calum and my favourite hobby is music and my favourite band is Blink-182!” The teachers eyes lit up at who Calum's favourite band was.

When it was Michaels turn to speak, he didn’t look up and continued to stare at his feet. “I-I’m Michael and my favourite hobby is video games and my favourite band is Blink-182.” When Michael did look up, he noticed that Mr. Hemmings was looking at him with dark eyes, which made him smirk slightly.

One thing Michael wasn’t shy about was sex, pretty much everything else he was embarrassed and insecure about except for sex.

“Um so what you need to do for this term is learn or create a song. You can do it solo or in a group so get to it.” Mr. Hemmings - Luke, looked like he had no idea what he was doing.

“Hey, you wanna do it together?” Michael scoffed and moved off to the practice room that held the grand piano.

“Are you coming dummy?” Michael looked back at Calum who looked like a lost puppy. Calum did a small air thrust and ran after Michael, not noticing the teachers eyes looking hungrily at the red haired boy.

“So what do you think of the teacher?”

“What do you mean what do I think?” Michael blushed from where he was sat in front of the piano.

“You like him! You totally do!”

“Shut up Calum! He’s a teacher and I’m a student! Key word student!” Michael slapped his fist across the keys of the piano creating a dissonance.

“Yeah but could you imagine how hot that would be? A student and a teacher! Oh my God I think I need to bat my German sausage thinking about it!”

“Fucking hell Calum, I’m so done with you right now.” Michael turned back to the piano in front of him and began practicing his scales and arpeggios.

“Do mi so do, do so mi do, every cultured music student knows, you must learn your scales and arpeggios, bring the music ringing from your chest and not your nose, while you sing your scales and your arpeggios!”

“Calum I swear to God-”

“Do mi so do, do so mi do.” Calum's out of tune singing was beginning to annoy Michael so he went and sat back in the classroom, ignoring the fact that he and the teacher were the only ones there, everyone else moved off to a practice room or the other music classroom.

“Aren’t you supposed to be doing work Michael?” Luke spoke to the red haired boy who had a pair of headphones jammed in his ears.

“Well my partner wouldn’t stop singing scales and arpeggios from _The Aristocats,_ so I had to come out here otherwise I would’ve become positively mad sir! And you wouldn’t want that to happen would we _sir?”_ Michael made sure to bat his eyelashes and open his legs slightly, imagining Luke sat between them, sucking and biting his thighs.

“N-No of course not, j-just stay here and don’t make any noise, I need to grade papers.” Michael nodded and bit his lip subconsciously.

Michael looked at Luke and bit his lip harshly, the dirty thoughts about the student-teacher relationship were starting to get to him.

“Michael? Are you okay?” Michael looked up at the ocean blue eyes whose gaze was staring intently at him. There was something else behind the boys eyes, lust perhaps?

“Of course _sir,_ why wouldn’t I be _sir?"_ Michael leaned back, which in turn pulled his shirt up to reveal his fair skin underneath his black _Iron Maiden_ shirt. Luke stared at the skin, it looked so soft and untouched, Luke just wanted to go to town on that boy.

“Mr Hemmings? Are _you_ okay?” It was Luke's turn to look flustered as his student gazed up and down his body before coming to rest on the older males face.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well you seem pretty flustered and you have a large dick or your friend is excited to meet me.” Luke looked down and covered his crotch with his hand and tugged at his tie loosening it slightly. Michael had now stood up and was dangerously close to Luke's front.

“Do you want me to help you with that after class _sir?”_ Luke gulped and he swore he felt his heart skip a beat. Michael cackled and sat back down, pulling out his notebook and writing things onto it. Luke, not knowing what to do, moved back to his desk at the front of the room, thankful that none of the other students were here to witness it.

——

Michael continued to make a nuisance throughout the entirety of the class, little things here and there, _accidental_ thigh touches, _accidental_ exposure of skin, _accidental_ flirtatious and pervy comments.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the period and the start of lunch.

“Michael? Could you stay behind please?” Calum gave Michael a wink face and walked out of the classroom to find Ashton and tell him that Michael was about to bone a student teacher.

“Take a seat.” Michael sat in the chair that was behind the seat of Luke’s desk, Luke took the opposite seat in front of it.

“You do know that what you did in class today is illegal.” Michael scoffed and sat forward in the seat, making sure to expose his alabaster clavicles.

“Right.. I’m eighteen you’re what? Twenty-Two? Last time I checked I am a legal adult this year, considering I’m _eighteen.”_ Michael bit his lip and looked at Luke who seemed to be in deep thought.

“Well…”

“Well what? Does that mean that you’re thinking about considering this sir? Do you always think about teenage boys like this sir?” Michael moved from his seat so that he was straddling Luke. Michael could feel Luke’s growing length jut into his inner thigh making his eyes flutter momentarily before coming to rest on Luke’s dilated pupils.

“Well sir is that what you think about? Do you think about fucking someone into the desk or piano? Do you want to pound into me while I scream your name?” Michael licked at the shell of Luke’s ear and began to unbutton Luke’s shirt without pulling it off.

“We s-shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Really, your body says otherwise.” Michael reached between himself and Luke and rubbed Luke’s crotch.

In a bold move Luke pulled Michael from his lap and picked the smaller boy up, moving him to the desk in front of them. It was times like this Luke was thankful that the music rooms had no windows, and if they did they were always covered in a blind.

Luke kissed down Michael’s neck, quickly becoming the dominant one. He sucked harshly on Michael’s neck, creating a red welt on his skin. Luke pulled Michael’s Iron Maiden shirt from his body and stopped Michael’s hands from covering up his soft body and kissed down his stomach stopping at the waistband of his jeans.

Luke unbuttoned the jeans and pulled them from Michael’s body, leaving him in his boxers. Luke went to pull his boxers off the boy but was stopped by Michael’s hands.

“Wait.. You first.” Michael pushed Luke back so he was standing against the table. Michael pulled Luke’s pants down around his ankles, quickly wrapping his pouty lips around the swollen head of Luke’s cock, folding his hand around the base and jerking it off in time with his sucking.

“Shit, were you born for this Jesus.” Luke fisted his hand in Michael’s hair and thrusted forward into his mouth, gagging the smaller boy. Michael pulled his mouth off the boy, leaving a string if saliva mixed with pre-come dangling down his chin.

“Do that again and I’ll bite it off.” Luke would have laughed at Michael had he not seen the truth behind Michael’s eyes. Michael wrapped his lips around Luke’s length and took it down his throat until he hit the soft blonde hair at the base of Luke’s length.

“Oh my God, M-Michael.” Luke moaned as Michael deep throated him and whimpered at the sensation of Michael pulling off.

“Lie on the table for me.” Michael pushed Luke so that he was lying on his back, hard length resting on his stomach. Michael climbed on top of Luke and stopped once his pert hole rested on the base of Luke’s cock.

“Suck.” Michael had three fingers raised to Luke’s mouth, pushing them against his lips. Luke wrapped his lips around Michael’s fingers and watched while Michael’s right hand moved rapidly against his cock, making Luke moan.

Michael withdrew his fingers and moved them to his hole and worked two into himself at the get go. Luke wrapped his hand around Michael’s dick and ran his fingers up and down the vein that ended halfway up his length. Michael shuddered and Luke withdrew his hand from Michael. _Had he done something wrong?_

“You didn’t do anything wrong, do it again.” Luke was obviously inexperienced in gay sex, making Michael smile when Luke thought he’d done something wrong. Michael pulled his fingers from himself and sat on his knees above Luke’s dick and slowly sank down onto it till Michael was sitting on Luke’s thighs. Michael screwed his face up at the slight pinching feeling. He slowly began to bounce up and down on the boys length, moaning at the pleasure Luke was giving him, even though he was doing all the work.

“M-Michael you’re so good at this.” Every time Michael would sit down on Luke’s cock, he would experimentally squeeze his hole around Luke, moaning at the sensations.

“I’m close…” Luke grabbed at Michael’s hips and moved them around in a circle. He brought his hand to Michael’s cock and jerked it in time with Michael’s movements.

“W-Want you come first.” Luke spat and moved his hand faster, sliding his thumb over the slit of Michael’s dick that was leaking pre-come. Michael was beginning to become undone above Luke, stilling his movements and releasing over Luke’s stomach.

“Would it be weird if I asked you to come on my face?”

“Shit.. No..” Michael climbed off Luke and sat on his knees on the hard floor. Michael looked up and opened his mouth waiting for Luke’s release. Luke moved his hand up and down his length, looking down at Michael’s innocent eyes staring back at him. Luke stepped closer to the younger boys face and released over the soft skin, getting some in his mouth and the majority on his face.

Michael licked up the remains of come around his mouth and wipes his hand across his face, licking the come off there too.

“Holy shit.” Michael rested his head against Luke’s bare thigh, sighing in content.

Once Michael and Luke had returned to a state of consciousness, they both slowly began putting their clothes back on, Luke slapping Michael’s arse on the way out of the classroom, Luke heading towards the staffroom and Michael heading in the area of the canteen where Ash and Cal would be with a slight limp in his step.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos + Comments are greatly appreciated! xx


End file.
